Puppy Love
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Misty lovers: DO NOT READ! A bit of Pearlshipping in this story. Bits of drama, hurt, and action! Please forgive me... first story and horrible at summaries... Please don't hate too hard
1. Misty: The Supposed-To-Be-Ex-Girlfriend

Music: Hey Hey Hey Peeps!

Dawn: Hello

Music: AWWWWW why so formal? Don't be so uptight...

Ash: Yeah Dawn, why so uptight? Loosen up.

Dawn: HEY. no fair two against one

Music: YAY anyways, let's begin!

Dawn: Ahem. Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Thanks.

Music: -_- See? UPTIGHT! Anyways,... BEGIN!

* * *

Normal POV

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region have been traveling together for some time. Ash used to date Misty in the Kanto Region, but after parting in their own separate ways, they couldn't take the long-distance relationship between them. Misty, unknown to Ash, still has feelings for him, yet he has feelings for Dawn. Dawn also likes Ash, but doesn't know about Ash's past with Misty.

MEANWHILE AT THE PORT:

Misty: Wow, so this is the Sinnoh Region!

Brock: Yeah, I bet there are tons of cute girls that are just waiting for me to come and check them out!

Misty: No, they're probably not waiting for a guy with lines for eyes which turn into hearts when he sees a cute girl to come and flirt lamely with them.

Brock: WHAT?! You wanna go? LET'S GO!

Tracey: Okay, settle down. If we want to find Ash before sundown, we'd better get a move on.

Brock and Misty: Hmph!

AT HEARTHOME CITY:

Ash: Alright, we're finally at the gym!...Uh, hey Dawn, whose gym are we at?

Dawn: Her name's Fantana. She's the ghost type gym leader of Hearthome City. Her badge is the relic badge. This is your fifth badge already, Ash, shouldn't you know this by now?

Ash: Well, I'm just here to earn a badge for the Sinnoh League like you did. Who cares about research?

Dawn: (sweat drop) She's a ghost type gym leader, Ash. You'll need a ghost or dark type to defeat a ghost type. Do you have any?

Ash: Uh... Let's see... Come on out, everybody!

Dawn: You have Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Starly, Bibarel, and of course, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Dawn: Nope, no dark or ghost types.

Ash: Hey, what about you? Do you have any?

Dawn: Sure, come on out, everyone!

Ash: Well, you got Empoleon, Honchkrow, Misdreavus, Whiscas, Rapidash, and Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika!

Both Pikachu high tail.

Ash: Well, I'll borrow yours. Ok, let's...

Misty: ASHHH! I'm back! Come here, Ashy-poo!

Ash: MISTY?! What...how...why...

Misty: Oh, look, you're so happy you're stuttering! I'm so happy I found you! I couldn't possibly stay away for so long with our long distance relationship and all!

Dawn: thinking: _Long Distance Relationship?! Ash...has a girlfriend? But how? No... No... It can't be! No, I can't take it!_

Ash: Misty, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Misty. Dawn?

* * *

Music: MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!

Dawn: -_- Cruel...

Music: (sticks tongue out)

Dawn: (turns around to see )

Music: *whistles*

REVIEW PLZ GOOD OR BAD


	2. Dawn: Easily Broken Down!

Music: Hey Hey Hey Peeps!

Dawn: Welcome back...

Music: YUP NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON DA ROAD, DEE DEE!

Dawn: HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Ash: Heheheeheheheh

Dawn: Shuddup Ash. Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. That belongs solely to their rightful owners.

Msuic: WHEEEEEEE! CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I felt tears spring to my eyes seeing Misty clinging to Ash and throwing herself happily at him.

Unable to hold my tears back, I turned and sprinted towards the back of the gym with Ash yelling my name. Pikachu (mine) raced after me after a hesitant look at Ash's Pikachu, nodding at something. I found a rock and sat on it, sobbing uncontrollably with Pikachu looking at me with worried eyes. I tucked my knees to my stomach and buried my head in my arms with Pikachu by my side. I felt so horrible, finding out that Ash had a girlfriend and that he was already taken. What should I do now? Now that I know he doesn't like me... Now that I know I'm no more than a travelling companion. What am I to him?

Ash's POV

Dawn... She just ran off with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out. All our Pokémon stared at her back with concerned glances. My Empoleon growled at me, obviously trying to get me to follow after her. I tried to move, but Misty wouldn't budge. What if Dawn's upset that I have a girlfriend and didn't tell her? Ugh, but I'd hoped that I could never see Misty again. She's so annoying now. Besides, I really like Dawn.

Normal POV:

Ash: Misty, get off of me!

Misty: Aw Ash, don't go after that puny little weakling!

Ash: Excuse me? Weakling?! That's it, get off!

Ash finally flings Misty off his arm, sending her flying towards the feet of Brock and Tracey.

Tracey: Careful, Ash. She might get hurt if you throw her like that. You're her boyfriend, remember?

Ash looks at him and scoffs. Then, turning towards the back of the gym, Pikachu leaps onto his shoulder and he sprints towards Dawn. Pikachu looks at Misty and shakes its head, knowing only Misty wanted their relationship to continue.

Ash: Dawn!

Dawn: (sniffle) What do you want, Ash? Go back to your girlfriend Misty.

Ash: No, Dawn, I don't like her anymore. I just need to break up with her.

Dawn: Ash...I..I...

A balloon with a Meowth face starts to land, blowing dust into Ash and Dawn's faces.

Ash: Team Rocket?! What now?

* * *

Msuic: Second chappy HOORAY plzzzz review!

Dawn: Yes, please review. We accept criticism and encouragements. Also, if you have any requests of shippings, please feel free to put it in the comments. Thanks.

Ash: DEE DEE!

Dawn; SHUDDUP!

Music: So lively!


	3. Ash: Too Dense Until NOW

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS

Dawn: Sigh… here we go again…

Music: HEY, I'm writing a love story about you and Ash! By now you guys should be kissing!

Ash and Dawn: … -_-

Music: HAHAHAHHA JK! I just wanted to see the looks on your faces!

Dawn: Yeah… Anyways, Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Music: Now that that's taken care of… CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you know the drill.

James: Make it double, you'll get your fill.

Jessie and James both leap from their perch on the basket, and land perfectly on the dirt floor.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: It's Jessie!

James: And James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Ash: Team Rocket! What are you doing here?

Jessie: Silly twerp, we're here for your Pikachu, the girl twerp's Pikachu, and all your other Pokémon.

Ash: Go away, you're not getting our Pikachu!

Misty's POV:

Ugh, why does Ash want Dawn so much? I'm so much prettier and talented than that...ugh...girl is. And Team Rocket, they should leave me and Ash alone. Who cares about that girl Dawn? It's not like him to protect anyone but me. This is so unfair!

Normal POV:

Team Rocket smirked and Meowth pushed a blue button on the remote. A metal hand emerged out of the bottom of the balloon, and it grabbed both Pikachu, and all of the Pokémon that Ash and Dawn had out of their pokéballs.

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu (Ash): Pika...chuuuuu!

The hand brightened with a bright yellow and the electricity died.

Jessie: Ha ha ha. You silly twerps thought you could escape, did you? Well, this hand is made out of electricity-resistant metal. All electric type moves wouldn't work against this indestructible gadget.

Pikachu (Dawn): Pikaaa! (Dawn!)

Dawn: No, Pikachu!

Ash: Grrr...Team Rocket!

Misty: Starmie, we need your help! Water gun!

Starmie shot a stream of water at the bottom of Team Rocket's balloon, releasing only Ash's Pokémon. Misty smiled intentionally and called Starmie back. Pikachu and Ash's Pokémon flew down to the ground, landing softly on the ground.

Ash: Misty, what about Dawn's Pokémon?

Misty: Who cares?

Ash: Grrrr... Pikachu, use Thundershock!

James: Yamask, use Poison Needles!

Jessie: Arbok, use bite!

Dawn gasped, thrusting herself in front of Pikachu (Ash) and enveloping Pikachu in her arms. Arbok and Yamask fired, hitting Dawn right on target. Her arms immediately became covered in bite marks, and the poison started its effects.

Meowth: Meowth, use Fury Swipes!

Meowth: Right!

Meowth activated its claws, shining in the bright glare of the sun. The fury swipes made contact with its target, forcing Dawn to shed some tears and a squeak of pain. The fury swipes left deep gashes in her arms, beginning to bleed. Ash, frozen on the spot that Dawn just saved Pikachu, made his move.

Ash: Pikachu, Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika chuuuuuuu PI!

The attack hit its mark, breaking the clasp that held the claw and the balloon together, loosening and letting the Pokémon fly out of its grasp. Dawn's Pokémon landed safely on the ground, and Ash turned back to the retreating balloon.

Ash: Let's finish this, Pikachu! Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa pika!

The iron tail made a hole in the balloon, throwing Team Rocket out into the sky.

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

Ash and Pikachu puffed, just snapping back to the situation at hand. Ash picked up Dawn bridal style.

Ash: We've got to get her to the Pokémon Center!

* * *

Music: OOOHHH I can't wait until the next chapter!

Ash: What are you talking about?! You're the writer,

Music: OOOOHHHH YEAH I forgot… Well then, better get to writing!

Dawn: Please review. We accept criticism and requests for other couples… I'm getting tired of this… *walks away*

Ash: Hey, where'd everybody go? Well then, AHEM. WE ACCEPT CRITICISM AND ENCOURAGEMENTS. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST FOR ANOTHER COUPLE PLEASE PUT IT INTO THE COMMENTS! Think that was loud enough?

Music and Dawn: *twitch* *twitch* SHUDDUP ASH!

Ash: YAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Dash, or is it, I give up

Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS!

Dawn: Last chapter, huh?

Music: YUP, BUT NO WORRIES, I HAVE LOTS MORE STORIES TO PUT ONLINE!

Ash: What's up with all the yelling?

Dawn: Last chapter.

Ash: OOOOOHHHH Make sure we get together! Um...not that, I mean, you know, BYE!

Music: OOOHHH SECRET ADMIRER! SWEET!

Dawn: SHUSH. Anyways, Disclaimer: Music does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Music: Now then, CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Misty: Why? Just leave her here. She's too much of a bother.

Ash: What?! Are you insane? I can't believe you, Misty. Obviously you don't care about the people that I really care about. If that's the case, we're through.

Misty: What? Are you breaking up with me? But...you love me!...Right?

Ash: No, I don't. I've been trying to tell you every video chat we do, but you never give me the chance. Now I have it. I'm sorry.

Misty: Ash! Who cares about that stupid girl? She's just a wedge in our relationship!

Ash glared at Misty, whispered something to Brock and Tracey, and the three of them walked off to the west of the gym towards the Pokémon Center. Misty, heartbroken and jealous, huffed and turned on her heel, heading for the port.

Dawn's POV:

I felt so light and weak, as if I was floating. I heard small voices, at first Ash, then Misty. _We've got to get her to the Pokémon Center! Why?_ Why? Why?! How could that person say that? Aren't I more than just a shield? That voice _did_ sound feminine, but it couldn't be Misty, could it? Maybe...I strained to hear more, but my body wouldn't move. I felt so weak...

Normal POV:

Dawn lay on the hospital bed, seemingly lifeless. Ash sat by her with pale skin and puffy eyes. Brock and Tracey stayed outside of the room, whispering in concerned voices and glancing at Ash worriedly every so often. Pikachu (Dawn) lay next to Dawn, nuzzling her cheek. Pikachu (Ash) sat, hugging Dawn's Pikachu. Dawn stirred, her eyes fluttering before blinking softly, her sparkly azure eyes scanning her surroundings before coming to a stop at Ash. Struggling to get up, her voice came out as a whisper.

Dawn: Ash...ash...

Ash: Dawn? Dawn, thank goodness you're okay. Why? Why did you do this?

Dawn: I know how much Pikachu means to you. And me. I wanted to show you that you mean something to me. Even if I don't mean anything to you.

Ash: Dawn, you're the reason I'm here in Hearthome City. You're the person that I care for most. I...I...lo...love..you...D..Dawn...

Dawn: Ash? I...do...too...

Ash smiled weakly and scooted closer, hugging her gently. Dawn smiled, taking in Ash's soft scent and touch. Ash sighed deeply and looked into Dawn's soft azure eyes. Pikachu (Ash) smiled and jumped onto his head, while Dawn's Pikachu leaped onto her shoulder. Dawn smiled.

Ash: So, now...we're... Uh..

Dawn: Yeah..

Ash: I'm just glad I broke up with Misty.

Dawn: You broke up with her? I thought you really liked her.

Ash: I had my sights on you, Dawn.

Dawn blushed and looked away, almost immediately becoming self-conscious. The door opened, revealing Brock and Tracey. They smiled, obviously happy that the...ahem,... incident had passed.

Tracey: Ok, so now you guys are officially Dash!

Brock: Dash, awesome!

Ash: Guys... Shut up...

Dawn laughed and smiled, then turned to Ash.

Dawn: Come on, Ash. We've got to eat then head back to the gym to earn your next badge.

Ash smiled and balled his fist.

Ash: Yeah! Now that you're better, Dawn, I've got more confidence than ever!

Pikachu: PIKA!

* * *

Music: YAYYYYY That was fun! Hope to do another one with you guys! See yaaaaaaa!

Dawn: Please review!

Ash: I'm hungry…

Music: Then let's go celebrate with a feast!

Dawn: Don't, he'll get fat…

Ash: Nah, I'm getting older so I'll grow taller and even it out!

Dawn and : You don't get older though…

Ash: ...WHO CARES, LET'S EAT!

Ash, Dawn, and Music: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY!


End file.
